Quelques mots de la Force Lumière
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Jayce et les conquérants de la lumière (Jayce and the wheeled warriors). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de l'anime.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Jayce et les conquérants de la lumière (Jayce and the wheeled warriors). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS DE LA FORCE LUMIERE**_

**Racine (101 mots)**

Alors que les monstres de Diskor étaient en train d'envahir la ville, détruisant tout sur son passage, un long frémissement parcourut l'échine de Jayce. Le jeune homme savait que c'était de sa faute, qu'ils le cherchaient lui et la précieuse **racine** qu'il portait autour du cou. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle racine, c'était celle qu'avait synthétisé son père avant de disparaitre de manière inexpliquée, la seule capable de les détruire. Alors, il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici coûte que coûte et qu'il rejoigne ses amis… si ces derniers n'avaient pas été déjà faits prisonniers !

...

**Fier (153 mots)**

Jayce toussota, tenta de prendre une inspiration difficile et se plaqua contre le mur. Ses ennemis étaient là, tout autour de lui et le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait leur échapper. Forcair était trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne, son communicateur avait été perdu et il était blessé. Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine pour tenter de compresser son hémorragie. Quel idiot ! Il aurait dû comprendre que c'était un piège ! Maintenant il risquait de tomber entre les griffes de ses ennemis en leur offrant la racine qu'il portait autour du cou, la seule qui pourrait les détruire et libérer l'univers de leur emprise. Il avait échoué… Lui qui avait tellement à cœur de rendre son père **fier** de lui, il avait échoué… Une larme furtive glissa sur sa joue au moment où ses jambes cédèrent. Il était trop épuisé pour continuer à se tenir debout.

...

**Monstre (138 mots)**

Herk observait de loin le corps de Jayce, étendu sur la couchette. Le jeune homme était pâle, dans la douleur et même les soins prodigués par Gillian ne semblaient pas être d'un grand secours pour le soulager. Le capitaine de Gloire de l'Univers avait toujours considéré que sa vie était « facile ». Il était un simple contrebandier, promenant des marchandises d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie en se moquant bien de qui était son commanditaire. Prendre des passagers avait été au départ qu'une simple course comme une autre, mais il était resté avec eux et il avait commencé à comprendre que des fois il fallait bien choisir un camp. Les monstro-plantes étaient des **monstres**. Il suffisait de poser les yeux sur le corps supplicié du gamin pour s'en rendre compte. Tout ça pour une maudite racine.

...

**Remède (134 mots)**

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre. La respiration laborieuse de Jayce prouvait que son état était encore précaire. Herc soupira et se rapprocha du lit. Le contrebandier détestait la sensation de se sentir inutile. Doucement, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. De l'autre, il lui caressa le front, frissonnant en ressentant la fièvre qui le faisait tremblait doucement. Il fit glisser ses doigts à la couverture qu'il souleva. Le bandage autour de sa poitrine était imbibé de sang. Sa blessure était grave, il fallait que Gillian fasse vite. S'il ne trouvait pas ce **remède**, il doutait qu'il puisse passer la nuit et cette simple constatation lui serra le cœur. Il l'aimait ce gamin, il refusait de le voir mourir de cette manière.

...

**Planète (101 mots)**

La **planète** brûlante était déserte, terriblement dénuée de vie ce qui était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. Lorsque le moteur avait implosé, Herc avait craint le pire, par chance, il avait réussi à poser Gloire de l'Univers en limitant les dégâts. Cependant, il avait besoin de pièces pour restaurer l'appareil et il n'était pas prêt d'en trouver sur ce caillou… Un vrai problème parce que bientôt, ils ne seraient pas seuls. Les monstro-plantes étaient sur leurs traces et ils n'étaient pas en mesure de leur échapper. Ils avaient besoin d'un miracle, là, tout de suit, s'ils ne voulaient pas tous mourir.


End file.
